2005_americafandomcom-20200213-history
Freddie Meyers (AIP-VA)
Freddie Robert Villanueva Meyers is an Official of the United States Government. He is Currently Running for the Virginia Senator seat in 2006. He is currently a member of the American Independent Party and the Representative of Virginia's 2nd District Meyers was killed along with his son wyatt on July 4th, 2006 during Celebrations that were being held at Naval Station Norfolk. The cause of his death and his son's death is unknown. Personal Life Freddie was born on August 14th, 1959 to Joe and Mirabel Meyers in Virginia Beach, Virginia. Meyers' father and Mother were both Filipino-Americans but his grandfather was a German-American hence the name Meyers. Meyers attended Landstown Elementary School, Landstown Middle School, and Landstown High School. Meyers later attended ODU earning a bachelor's degree in political Science. Meyers later adopted a young boy named Wyatt at age of 6 in 1999. He is now 12. Political Career Meyers began his political Career by being elected to become the Mayor of Virginia Beach in 1988-1990 after defeating Meyera Oberndorf in the election. Meyers in 1990 decided to run for the House of Representatives to represent the 2nd District of Virginia and after defeating Owen Pickett, Meyers went on to represent the 2nd district for 16 years. Meyers is now running for the Senate Bills Authored PASSED BILLS: Revision of the Montgomery GI Bill 2005: - Instead of $1648 a month, The Bill will match up to 100% tuition of the most expensive, public, and in-state schools tuition - The Eligibility benefits will be increased by 5 years, meaning service members will have 15 years of eligibility - National Guardsmen and Reservists will also be eligible for benefits - Housing Benefit that will be paid under this bill would be equivalent to the housing allowance of an E-5 with dependents according to the branch the service member is served under - Extends the limit for tutoring from 1200 to 1500(The monthly pay of $100 dollars for tutoring will stay the same - The DoD may allow the service member to transfer benefits to one of their dependents if the individual is a member of the Armed Forces on or after May. 10th, 2005, and: - Has served at least five (instead of 6 in the Montgomery GI Bill) years in the Armed Forces - Agrees to serve at least another four years in the Armed Forces - Up to 40 (instead of 36) months of benefits may be transferred to family members in numerous combinations to multiple dependents . - A yellow ribbon program will be created. A school/college/university can sign up for these programs in which a school can voluntary waiver part of a service member's tuition if the money provided under this revised bill does not entirely cover the service member's tuition. The school will also receive federal benefits if they sign up for one of these programs. Revision of the True Allies Act of 2005 The US will affirm and/or reaffirm to the following nations that we stand with them against the current regimes that are aggressive to them (that will also be listed below) - The State of Israel against The Ḥarakat al-Muqāwamah al-ʾIslāmiyyah Islamic Resistance Movement (Hamas) and حزب الله‎ Ḥizbu 'llāh (Hezbollah) - The Republic of South Korea against the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea The US would send out official Guarantees of Independence to the countries that are shown to have America's support by this bill FAILED BILLS: True Allies Act of 2005 The US will affirm and/or reaffirm to the following nations that we stand with them against the current regimes that are aggressive to them (that will also be listed below) - The Republic of China against The People’s Republic of China - Ukraine against the Russian Federation - The Baltic Countries against the Russian Federation - The State of Israel against The Ḥarakat al-Muqāwamah al-ʾIslāmiyyah Islamic Resistance Movement (Hamas) and حزب الله‎ Ḥizbu 'llāh (Hezbollah) - The Republic of South Korea against the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea The US would send out official Guarantees of Independence to the countries that are shown to have America's support by this bill = Category:Characters __FORCETOC__